


Too Comfy

by serannamyASS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay, Post-Sburb, short n kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serannamyASS/pseuds/serannamyASS
Summary: Vriska mumbled something in her sleep, something Terezi couldn’t quite catch. She trailed a finger down Vriska’s arm, remembering the sweet taste of her lips.





	

“I love you.”

The words were a sigh, a butterfly fluttering to rest upon her neck. Terezi opened her eyes at once, but one sniff told her that Vriska was already asleep. Her head was pressed into Terezi’s chest, her wiry arms clinging and her long legs tangled with Terezi’s own, and with each breath she took her nose whistled.

Terezi smiled. She placed a clumsy kiss on Vriska’s forehead. Vriska smacked her lips, her brows furrowing just a little. Her lipstick was smudged from their earlier kisses, and her hair was all mussed where Terezi’s hands had run through it.

“I love you too,” Terezi whispered.

Vriska had been angry with her, at first, for trying to find her. But in the end, Terezi had helped her to understand. The thing about Vriska, Terezi knew, was that she couldn’t quite grasp why anyone should care about her. Truth be told, Vriska had done terrible things. But that was in the past. She had been a child then. And besides, no one had escaped the game with their purity intact.

Terezi had done terrible things too.

Vriska mumbled something in her sleep, something Terezi couldn’t quite catch. She trailed a finger down Vriska’s arm, remembering the sweet taste of her lips.

“Ugh,” Vriska said, voice slurred with sleep. “Dropped off. You’re too comfy.”

Terezi grinned at her. “No worries.”

Vriska muttered something else, and then ducked her head, nuzzling closer to Terezi’s chest, and began to snore. Her breath felt warm on Terezi’s breast. Terezi let out a breath, slow and content.

Terezi regretted many things, but loving Vriska was not one of them.


End file.
